First Photo Op
by Blu Rose
Summary: To commemorate the beginning of his journey across Kalos, he decided to take some photos in Aquacorde Town, of which his Froakie is more than happy to take part in. (Oneshot. Slight spoilers to XY)


**Pokémon Y has taken up a third of my life, which is why I haven't been working on Pokémon Gray as much as I would like. (Seriously, I blame Pokémon Amie and Super Training. I think I took less time just grinding Audino in the BW games.) So in an attempt to calm the masses, here's a fic slightly based off of my playthrough when I realized that you could take photos in the game. Prior to getting Y, I had a back-story for my character and a big part of it was his photography hobby being his reason for going on a journey to begin with. My Froakie in-game has the characteristic of being a little vain. That's practically fuel to write this story, isn't it?**

**PS: I really wish someone would come up with a name for the shipping "Calem & Froakie". I'd only "friendship" it, but still…**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own this fic._

**X-Y-Z**

Aquacorde Town—a town settled by the riverside. A symbolization of the harmony between water and civilization. The sights, the sounds, even the scent o the air all seem majestic. Or maybe it was just because of what had happened. Only a few minutes ago, he had received a rare Pokémon, courtesy of the Kalos region's Pokémon official, Professor Sycamore. He wasn't sure why—he never met the man and neither had his mother—but he was ecstatic. And when he was ecstatic, he did what he loved best.

"C'mon, puppy! Smile for the camera!" Yuri exclaimed as he focused his camera on a passing trainer's Furfrou. The shaggy-looking Pokémon simply pouted, which made the blonde boy think of French models. Thinking this would be the best he got, he took two shots that instantly came out: one for his personal photo album and one for the trainer who was kind enough to let him take the photo. "Here you go, sir." Yuri handed one of the instant photos to the old lady.

"Ohhh! My Furfrou is truly elegant, even without primping! This picture definitely symbolizes that!" The woman exclaimed, her Pokémon holding its head up in pride. She began to search through her purse and pulled out some dollars. "Here's a tip, dear. Let's go, Furfrou!" Without even waiting for Yuri to say that he didn't want any money, she strutted off with her dog Pokémon.

"Ah… Oh well." Yuri sighed and looked down at his Froakie, Naruto, waving the small wad of dollars with a sheepish smile. "At least I can buy some stuff to prepare for the trip to the next town."

Naruto frowned and gave a croak of annoyance that made his trainer blink in confusion. After a few seconds, the Pokémon jumped up and grabbed the camera out of Yuri's hands. Ignoring his trainer's cry of surprise, the Water type began fiddling around with the camera. Eventually, he heard a clicking sound when he pressed a certain button and smiled. However, the photo that came out was of Yuri's legs. Once again, Naruto croaked in annoyance, the bubbles around his neck inflating and deflating in a huff.

"Uh… Oh! You wanna take a picture? Again?" The newbie trainer had already taken a picture of his Pokémon to commemorate the beginning of his journey. Naruto gave a nod, which made his trainer smile. "Okay! That's what I like to hear! Let's go find a good spot to shoot!"

Unfortunately, the Froakie took the initiative and began hopping all over the town. He jumped onto tables, fountains, walls, into trees and flower patches, and each time, he would make little gestures for his trainer to take pictures of him. After several minutes, they reached the riverbank, where Naruto hopped up onto the archway.

"Alright, Naruto! Strike a tough pose!" The Water type croaked as the bubbles around his neck puffed up. "Now look cute!" He squinted his eyes and stuck out his tongue, holding two of his fingers in a peace sign. "Now look cool!" The Froakie grinned as he jumped up into the air, spinning like a top. Yuri laughed, "Beautiful! You're the greatest, Naruto!" In midair, Naruto grinned before he landed on the archway…on the edge. He lost his balance and soon fell into the river. And like any good trainer, Yuri began to panic. "O-oh my gosh! Naruto! Help! Someone help! My Pokémon's drowning—"

A spray of clear bubbles were fired at the back of Yuri's head. He turned around to see Naruto swimming in the river, laughing at his trainer's dumbfounded expression. And, like any newbie trainer, Yuri found himself embarrassed that he forgot that Froakie were _Water type_, and therefore capable of swimming. Chuckling at himself a bit, the blonde boy took a picture of his laughing Pokémon.

"Yup. I can tell we'll get along just fine."


End file.
